The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to packaging constructed from flexible film-based materials. The disclosure is especially concerned with packages having one or more package integrity features for providing an indication of tampering to a consumer.
Flexible film-based materials are commonly employed for constructing packages for products that can be dispensed from an opening in the package created when one layer of a multi-laminate construction is peeled away from another layer. Often, such packages are used to hold contents that are intended for dispensing only to the consumer buying the package, such as food items (e.g., cookies) and other types of contents that may be contaminated, diminished in value or quality, or otherwise degraded by the inspection or handling of those other than the ultimate consumer of the particular package. To provide an indication of tampering that may have occurred, for example as the result of a premature opening of the package by someone other than the consumer buying or intending to buy the package, such packages may be designed with package integrity features that make it apparent when a package has been opened, even after the package has been reclosed.